Les confessions d'un Malefoy
by SeverustianaSna
Summary: Draco Malefoy, secrètement amoureux de son rival décide de le visiter à l'infirmerie. Mais au final, était-ce une bonne idée? Slash, HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Mes salutations, oh merveilleux peuple de F F net! Hum… Plus sérieusement, je viens vous présenter mon nourrisson tout juste vieux d'une semaine. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi.**

 **-Crédit** **: Rien à moi Tout à JK. (ça crève les yeux. :p)**

 **-** **Pairing** **: Harry/ Draco**

 **-** **Rating** **: M par précaution.**

 **Autre chose, il s'agit d'un récit à contenu essentiellement homosexuel donc les homophobes, n'allez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus. ;-)**

 **L'histoire se situe après la guerre. Je me suis essayé à un nouveau style, les chapitres seront relativement courts mis à part le 4** **ème** **chapitre qui est en cours de rédaction. J'éditerai tous les mercredis soirs ou vendredis. Pour finir, mon Harry sera, disons… un peu spécial, bref vous verrez.**

 **Ce sera tout. Bonne lecture ! ^-^ Et surtout n'oubliez pas de commenter, c'est important.**

* * *

Chapitre 1er : Je t'aime, Potter

« _Je suis amoureux de toi Potter… Ton visage est si beau… Et ton rire, une mélodie oh combien douce à mes oreille._

 _Mais de mes sentiments, tu ne sauras rien du tout, tout comme cette confession que je te fais à l'instant présent, le cœur en déroute, palpitant douloureusement en ta présence même endormie te réclamant sans cesse, ne désirant que toi…_

 _Mes lèvres frémissent à l'idée de caresser les tiennes aux pourtours exquis, de m'abreuver de ton souffle chaud et de tes gémissements tandis que ma langue t'explore longuement et pleinement._

 _Je pourrais faire plus… Tellement plus… Mais je n'ose ne serait-ce que l'imaginer. Bien que dans mes songes…_

 _-Enfin, peu importe… Ma visite touche à sa fin, l'infirmière va arriver dans un instant et sans doute me congédier sans autre forme de procès._

 _Mais comme tu t'en serais douté, je ne compte aucunement rentrer bredouille. Ces lèvres attrayantes … je me dois de les savourer… de les faire miennes… De graver leur texture… leur saveur au fond de ma mémoire…_

 _Et j'avais raison… elles sont délicieuses… exquises…divines…_

 _Par Merlin, je sens que mon cœur va exploser… Je… je me sens vaciller… Vois dans quel état de faiblesse tu me laisses Potter après ce baiser volé._

 _Cette fois, je dois vraiment partir avant de commettre l'irréparable._

 _En te souhaitant un prompt rétablissement._

 _Je te verrais en cours j'imagine… »_

 **. . .**

Les bruits de pas s'éloignent, une porte se ferme et au même moment, deux paupières pâles s'ouvrent, révélant des orbes aux couleurs de la forêt. Et alors, les lèvres purpurines légèrement entrouvertes et gonflées s'incurvent en un sourire mauvais.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Rendez-vous mercredi prochain.**

 **A plus !**


	2. Chapter 2: Où est donc passé le bellâtre

**Bonsoir ! ^-^ voilà comme promis la suite, j'aurais voulu la poster plus tôt mais ayant eu une journée des plus chargée ce n'était pas évident. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup faite plaisir, merci également pour les faves et follows. Vous êtes géniaux. =)**

 **Réponse à la review d'amlou** : Coucou, je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. :D J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce deuxième ) . Et pour répondre à ta question, il y aura environ 7 chapitres. Encore merci pour tes gentils petits mots. :D Bizz

 **Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Où est donc passé le bellâtre…

Mon séjour à l'infirmerie s'est révélé long et ennuyeux… Maintenant que je suis entièrement rétabli, il me tarde de le confronter tout en jubilant à l'idée de voir son masque d'arrogance se décomposer petit à petit et son visage se figer dans l'horreur alors que je lui révèlerais certaines choses qui ne lui plairont certainement pas.

Finalement, je n'aurais pas à chercher longtemps… N'est-ce pas lui que je vois là-bas dans le couloir, dos à un mur contemplant un vieux tableau au goût raffiné?

Oh il s'aperçoit de ma présence et arbore un sourire insolent que je vais immédiatement me faire un plaisir fou à rabattre tout comme je ramènerai ses prétentions à un degré moindre…

-Drago…. Drago… Enfin… Je te tiens…

Il s'apprête à répliquer, son insupportable sourire vaniteux et ridicule toujours scotché à ses lèvres mais je le devance.

-J'ignorais que je suscitais de tels sentiments en toi… moi le « Saint Potter… », le « Balafré » … « le stupide Gryffondor… »

Ses sourcils se froncent… témoin de sa contrariété alors que l'appréhension se lit dans ses yeux couleur d'acier.

Je m'avance dangereusement vers lui tel un prédateur ayant repéré un morceau de choix, faisant perdurer mon manège jusqu'à me planter devant sa personne, mon visage tout juste à quelques millimètres du sien…

Je l'entends déglutir et observe avec fascination la descente de la pomme d'Adam avant de reporter mon attention sur le regard froid mais quand même de plus en plus paniqué-il faut le dire- de mon ennemie juré...

-Que… Que fais-tu Potter ? Grince-t-il, la respiration hachée, les joues rosies.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'expliquer le pourquoi de mon attitude, c'est pourquoi j'entre immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

En un battement de cil et mes lèvres, dangereusement proches des siennes, je lui confie dans un murmure :

«Je ne dormais pas... »

Son visage blêmit, ses jambes chancellent quelque peu. Ah ces Malefoy je vous jure !

Mais Je souris… J'exulte… je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu après plusieurs années d'humiliations, de tortures et surtout de persécution… « _Quatre-vingt dix-neuf jours pour le voleur et un jour pour le maître…_ » Comme on dit _._

-Eh bien Malefoy, tu es moins loquace tout à coup... Que se passe-t-il?

« … » _tiens, aucune réponse…_ je plisse les yeux, mon sourire se faisant plus narquois que jamais.

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue?

-Ou peut-être l'as-tu égaré dans ma bouche en "l'explorant pleinement"…

Bruit de course effrénée...

« Eh où vas-tu? »

Hmph, poltron comme d'habitude! Le voilà qui détale à toutes jambes...

 _Hahaha !_ Pathétique... Les bras m'en tombent … Mais je n'en n'ai pas fini Malefoy!

 **A suivre…**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fic, merci à vous. ^-^**

 **On se revoit mercredi. (Je tâcherai d'éditer le plus tôt possible autrement dit en début d'après-midi vu que durant la matinée j'ai encore cours.)**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt.**

 **Gros poutoux . :-)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Souffrance

Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?

J'essuie rageusement une larme, mon corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, ma tête lovée dans mon oreiller inondé par mes pleurs.

Je suis là, dormant, recroquevillé sur mon lit, le cœur en miette, le regard éteint.

Heureusement que j'ai eu la prévoyance de fermer mes rideaux et les bloquer, ne souhaitant aucunement faire de mes camarades de dortoir des spectateurs de mon état pitoyable.

Pitoyable… C'est sans doute ainsi que Potter me trouve…

En tout cas c'est ainsi que je me vois… Pitoyable… Lâche… Incapable… Et insignifiant…

J'avais beau essayé de me persuader du contraire toutes ces années… La réalité finit toujours par me rattraper…

Et le pire, il a découvert mon secret. Cet état de fait me révolte énormément.

Cette ordure s'est bien foutu de moi… piétinant mes sentiments, les tournant à la rigolade comme s'ils eurent été de vulgaires choses dérisoires… insignifiantes…

Comme j'ai été sot de lui avoir rendu visite ce jour-là … De m'être livré de la sorte… De lui avoir confié ce qu'il aurait mieux valu taire… Mais je ne pouvais plus garder ce sentiment étouffant en moi… Il me consumait à petit feu.

Je me retourne dans mon lit et remonte mon drap. Ma souffrance ayant laissé place à une rage impuissante.

 _Maudit soit le jour où je me suis épris de toi Potter…_

A suivre….

 **/**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, très court cependant (désolé) ^-^ , le prochain, comme prévu, sera beaucoup plus consistant. Merci d'avoir lu.**

 **Réponse à la review de Amlou** **: Hey, tu es revenue =D Je suis ravie que le second chapitre t'ait plu. Et oui, le pauvre ein ? C'est justement pour ça que je disais qu'Harry serait un peu différent dans cette fic =), et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger. Du moins dans l'immédiat =D . Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi et t'inquiète, ce genre d'incident m'arrive aussi parfois quand je tape une review sur mon portable X). Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me faire part de tes impressions, c'est fort aimable de ta part, ça fait plaisir =3 . A la prochaine! ^-^ Gros poutoux.**

 **A bientôt les gens. On se revoit au plus tard vendredi prochain.**


	4. Chapter 4: Egarement malfoyen

**Désolé pour le retard ! Semaine de dingue, aucun repos… Là je viens de terminer la rédaction d'une bonne partie de ce chapitre, correction inclue.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

- **Amlou** : coucou, en effet, pas très joyeux comme chapitre. Celui-ci sera moins sombre. =) Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil retour, te voilà servie avec ce nouveau chapitre encore tout chaud :D , j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant. =3

Bizz

- **Patrick** : Ta review m'a beaucoup fait marré XD. Faut le comprendre, il vient quand même de se taper la honte de sa vie haha. :')

Merci d'être passé :) et merci pour le fou rire XD

 **Pour vous, amis lecteurs : Rating M (ngnéhéhé… hum)**

 **/**

Chapitre 4 : Egarement malfoyen…

J'entends un léger bruit… Mais qu'est-ce donc ?

En écoutant attentivement, je parviens sans difficulté à en déterminer la provenance. Des semelles… De stupides martellements de semelle… se précisant peu à peu bien qu'étouffés par la luxueuse moquette verte dont est recouvert le sol de la chambrée.

Je m'immobilise, me fais le plus discret possible et tente de me rendormir. Ce doit être Zabini.

Je ne peux me retenir de rouler des yeux. Le voilà maintenant qui tente d'écarter les pans de mon rideau. Quel crétin, ne peut-il pas comprendre que je ne souhaite pas être dérangé…

Bien essayé mais ça ne s'ouvrira pas, le sort que j'ai lancé pour le bloquer est bien trop puissant. Maintenant sors d'ici et laisse-moi dormir un peu.

Aussitôt, mes paupières s'alourdissent. Pour avoir souvent pleuré dernièrement, je reconnais sans grande peine cette sensation grisante…. Cet te agréable atonie liée à l'état de somnolence … Je vais pouvoir m'évader un peu… L'espace de quelques heures… Rien… absolument rien ne pourra m'atteindre…

Je souris à cette pensée…

 _Pas même Potter…_ J'ajoute amèrement. Au même moment, des souvenirs fugaces refont surface…

Je revois ses yeux émeraude perçants, mon cœur s'emballe… Son corps pressé contre le mien… Ses lèvres rosées incurvées en un sourire méchant, son souffle tiède malmenant ma peau tandis qu'il se moque ouvertement de moi de sa voix chaude et incroyablement sensuelle.

Je me sens submergé par une vague de chaleur.

Mon souffle s'accélère… Je constate avec horreur l'honteux durcissement d'une partie particulièrement sensible de mon anatomie. J'essaie de penser à quelque chose de désagréable… comme… peuh! La belette femelle exemple!

Cette horrible … paysanne qui est sortie avec Potter durant quelques mois, s'accrochant désespérément à son vénéré « Sauveur » avec ses immondes tentacules de pieuvre ! Cette pauvre fille qui a eu droit à ses sourires, ses caresses et sans doute plus… Je serre les dents à cette pensée… écœuré, indigné au possible. Mais rien n'y fait… Le membre est toujours autant gorgé de sang, élevant à la manière d'un mât le fin tissu vert dont je m'étais couvert.

La chaleur est quant à elle intenable, suffocante. Je retire ma cravate et par la suite ma chemise en soie dont l'insidieux glissement sur ma peau nue ne contribue en rien à améliorer mon état. Bien au contraire…

Je gémis faiblement en imaginant que ce sont en fait les mains de Potter qui me procurent de telles sensations. Qu'il s'évertue maintenant à parcourir mon corps de baisers ardents tandis que ses fins doigts cajolent mon désir ne s'affermissant que pour lui. Je suis le mouvement… mes hanches se soulèvent légèrement. Mes mains vont et viennent sur mon membre douloureux. Des gémissements rauques s'échappent de mes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Tout n'est que sensation brute… vertige… enivrement… Euphorie… je suis fou de lui… Je l'aime… J'ai besoin de lui…

Mes gestes se font de plus en plus chaotiques… ma voix éraillée, plus audible. Fort heureusement mon sort d'isolement rend mon sanctuaire insonore, aussi puis-je m'adonner à ces délicieuses pratiques en toute quiétude, loin des oreilles indiscrètes… Mes mains s'activent à nouveau, l'une, se mouvant sur le membre turgescent, l'autre voyageant sur mon torse pour y effectuer des caresses aériennes… extrêmement sensuelles…

-Gn… Potter…

Je me sens comme aspiré… Pris de violents mais très agréables tournis… Complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir…

\- POTTER !

Je réalise enfin que j'ai atteint l'extase lorsque mon corps, secoué de violents spasmes se cambre une dernière fois et qu'un liquide chaud aux couleurs de craie se répand sur mes doigts tremblants, et sur mes draps soyeux.

-Potter...

Je soupire d'aise heureux, repu, satisfait…

Si seulement !

Foutu membre ! Maudit désir… Ne pourrais-je donc jamais avoir de repos. J'inspire profondément, sentant à nouveau le sale traître, l'ingratitude en personne s'enflammer, frémir , durcir comme si je ne l'avais pas soulagé à l'instant. Merlin... À ce rythme je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge... Mais pas question de céder une fois de plus aux caprices de Draco Deuxième du nom ...

Je m'assois donc, m'étirant longuement -ma bonne humeur étant revenue- avant d'ouvrir langoureusement les yeux. C'est alors que je rencontre deux iris vert écarquillés d'ahurissement et d'horreur...

Mon cœur s'arrête...

Non... Ce... Ce ne peut-être vrai..Merlin..non... _**Il**_ ne peut être là... Debout, immobile, face à moi...

Les mains crispées sur les pans du rideau à présent grand ouvert…

 _Merde, merde, merde…._

 **/**

 **Voilà, voilà, merci d'avoir lu…**

 **Rendez-vous le 22 Décembre pour le prochain chapitre. :)**

 **Bisous !**

 **PS** **: Et les gens, par pitié, laissez des commentaires ToT , donnez des signes de vie, c'est tellement angoissant et stressant d'avoir autant de nombre de vues par chapitre sans savoir ce que les lecteur en pensent… =( . Je stresse à mort moi… *snif* *snif*, heureusement que j'avais fini de rédiger ce chapitre sinon bonjour la « démotivation » (même pas sûre que ce mot existe). Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un pitit quelque chose dernièrement, ça fait vraiment plaisir =)**

 **C'est ici qu'on se sépare, il est 1h 30 du mat j'ai hyper sommeil et je suis complètement K.O.**

 **A la prochaine! =D**


	5. Chapter 5: Dehors Potter! Dehors!

**Salutation, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, plus long que d'habitude. (Qui a dit que Noël ne rimait pas avec générosité ? = 3 ) . Bon, j'avais dit le 22 Décembre mais disons qu'il y a eu plusieurs modifications de dernière minute me contraignant à ajourner la publication. :-) . Sur-ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

- **Patrick** : wep, triste ein… XD

 **/**

Chapitre 5 : Dehors Potter! Dehors !

11h45, salle commune des Gryffondors.

Malfoy… Malfoy… comment oses-tu te dérober de la sorte… Je te retrouverais… N'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Je gravis quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à mon dortoir et m'empare prestement de la carte des maraudeurs ainsi que de ma précieuse cape d'invisibilité- qui, je le sais, du moins je l'espère- me permettra de l'acculer dans un coin sans aucune possibilité de fuite. Quitte à le stupéfixier s'il le faut!

Je ne sais d'où me vient toute cette assurance… Cette audace…

J'ai vu la mort en face… j'ai triomphé… Quand ce vieux reptile répugnant m'a lancé le sort fatal, je ne pensais pas m'en sortir à si bon compte. J'étais résigné… Terrorisé mais résigné… et même très sceptique quant à la possibilité de réussite de mon plan.

Je secoue la tête… Grimaçant légèrement… Tentant d'effacer des souvenirs aussi déprimants de ma mémoire.

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis cette journée mémorable. Six mois de néant total pour ma part… Mon corps ayant été plongé dans une profonde torpeur se rapprochant presque de l'état comateux lorsque, tourmenté par le remord, j'ai tenté de ramener clandestinement à la vie- grâce à un procédé des plus thaumaturgique et puissant de magie blanche séculaire, trouvé dans de vieux parchemins gardés jalousement dans la réserve- les nombreux civils et combattants qui ont succombé durant cette guerre.

Et bien entendu, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans l'aimable contribution de Voldemort! Oui, lui-même! Comme nos esprits étaient fortement imbriqués l'un à l'autre, je lui ai aspiré toute sa magie jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le laissant asséché et raide mort au beau milieu du Parc de Poudlard. Vous l'auriez vu que vous l'auriez confondu avec ce bon vieux Ramsès sorti tout droit de sa pyramide!

Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour purifier cette puissance phénoménale…écrasante et l'empêcher de me corrompre voire de me détruire!

Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de lui aspirer sa magie à cette andouille pour le zigouiller, je ne m'en serais certainement pas privé toutes ces années! Mais je ne pensais pas la chose possible… c'était bête, tellement bête! Trop facile… Trop évident !

Et pourtant, lors de l'affrontement final, c'est son ennuyeux discours sur le fait que les nés-moldus étaient des voleurs de magie qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille… Fallait pas mentionner ça devant moi.

Fallait pas non plus me lancer des sorts aussi puissants après mon déclic. Ils ont en effet servi de fils conducteur liant nos baguettes et plus tard nos corps. Et Hop! Cracmolisation! Dit comme ça c'est aussi facile que dire _lumo_ s mais j'aurais pu y laisser ma peau. J'ai également pas mal saigné du nez à force de déployer autant d'efforts psychiques nécessaires à l'absorption de son pouvoir.

Pour en revenir au rituel de résurrection, trois mois de durs labeurs et de recherches acharnées m'ont permis de réunir les ingrédients nécessaires, j'ai dû débloquer presque la moitié de ce que je possédais en or à Gringots, voyager dans le monde… Eviter mes amis, quitter Ginny, ne souhaitant pas les mêler à cela, fuir les admirateurs de plus en plus collants et hystériques.

Tout était prêt à la date du solstice d'été. Ce jour où le Soleil passait par l'un des deux points de l'écliptique les plus éloignés de la Terre. Très propice -contrairement au soltice d'hiver- aux rituels ayant trait à la longévité et au retour à la vie.

Histoire de ne pas foirer mon coup et donc de hausser la probabilité de réussite de ma folle entreprise, j'ai descendu toute une fiole de _felix félicis._ Là seulement je me suis rendu dans une clairière verdoyante située au centre de la forêt interdite et commencé à entreposer les divers ingrédients, dessiner le mandala indiqué dans le parchemin à même le sol à l'aide de poudre de terre sanctifiée, dessiner les même figures géométriques et autres motifs complexes sur ma peau au moyen d'une plume d'ibis rouge. Les préparatifs se sont achevés une heure avant l'aube. Une heure durant laquelle, assis en indien au centre du cercle magique, j'ai débité un flot continu de mots aussi saugrenus les uns que les autres. Enfin, des incantations pour être précis, nécessitant une grande maîtrise des gestes, de la respiration, de la récitation et surtout de la concentration. Ma magie avait crépité à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde à mesure que le rituel avançait. Le canal était enfin établi, mon corps s'était illuminé. C'était le moment où jamais, je m'étais saisi de la pierre de résurrection et l'avais fixé sur mon nombril. Lorsque l'aube paraissait enfin… Tout n'était qu'aveuglante lumière autour de moi… le cercle brillait… les symboles tracés sur ma peau prenaient une magnifique couleur dorée… la forêt resplendissait… le sol tremblait… j'entendais la voix de Fred.

« Harry ? » M'avait-il appelé. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Collin, Rémus, Lavande et tant d'autres que je n'étais pas sûr de reconnaître. Une larme de joie avait coulé le long de ma joue. Et après seulement, ce fut le néant.

Je ricane en repensant au sermon de malade auquel j'ai eu droit après le départ de Malfoy. Hermione était dans tous ses états… pleurant, pestant, criant, souriant, sanglotant à nouveau (si, si je vous jure), Ron m'a envoyé un coup de poing en pleine poire avant de m'enlacer et pleurer en silence.

Fred et Georges ont failli m'étouffer en se jetant sur moi pour m'étreindre. Pomefresh insistait sur l'aspect complètement suicidaire de mon rituel, qui selon elle aurait très bien pu mal tourner.

Ce à quoi je répondais simplement un « mais ça n'a pas été le cas, Merlin merci ». Durant deux semaines je suis resté bloqué à l'infirmerie toujours bondé-au grand dam de Miss Pompom- recevant constamment des visites de vieux amis, des membres du ministère, des compagnons de guerre mais encore et surtout de plusieurs centaines de sorciers ramenés à la vie dont Rémus, Tonks et Sirius ! Bon sang ! Si je m'étais attendu à les revoir …

Surtout Sirius. Et Dieu que j'ai pleuré en le voyant entrer dans l'infirmerie et se diriger vers moi, le visage rayonnant d'une joie immense. Il m'a tant manqué Merlin !

Comme j'avais commencé à montrer de nouveaux signes de fatigue, cette rabat-joie de Pomefresh avait sauté sur l'occasion pour chasser -enfin !- ce beau monde de son havre de paix, n'autorisant qu'une à deux heures de visite par jour. Quel ennui!

Mon long séjour à l'infirmerie m'a permis de méditer sur ma vie… mes nouveaux projets… L'évolution de mes rapports avec les autres.

Je me suis même surpris à penser à cette détestable fouine blonde, nuisible et infatuée de sa personne!

Depuis cette visite des… plus…dérangeantes… Il n'était plus revenu..

Quand je pense que c'est en reconnaissant sa voix trainante son parfum entêtant que j'ai réussi à m'extirper de ma torpeur!

Et là ! A peine ai-je le temps de le confronter qu'il s'enfuit, l'andouille! Je n'ai pas patienté presque tout un mois pour qu'on me fausse compagnie de la sorte! Comment ose-il!

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse dans tout le château et en dehors que je réalise combien je peux être con parfois! Mon premier réflexe aurait dû être celui de consulter ma carte. Tss…

Maintenant, que je l'ai enfin récupéré dans mon dortoir, outre la cape d'invisibilité, je prononce le fameux sort et examine studieusement le vieux parchemin, tout en me dirigeant vers la salle commune d'un pas pressé. Mon sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus à mesure que mes yeux errent un peu partout sur le plan, à la recherche du vilain dragon.

 _Où es-tu…_

 _-Aha ! Trouvé !_

 _Hum… Ainsi donc son Altesse aurait rejoint ses appartements… Coup de fatigue?_

 _Alors… personne dans les environs… Rien d'étonnant, l'heure du déjeuner approche à grand pas._

Je souris diaboliquement. C'est parfait! Je peux mettre mon plan à exécution.

En franchissant le portrait de la Grosse dame, je me trouve nez à nez avec Sirius et Remus sans doute venus effectuer leur contrôle routinier de la salubrité des dortoirs à en juger par la mine ennuyée qu'ils affichent. Je m'empresse de les saluer chaleureusement avant de prendre congé, prétextant une urgence.

Voyant mon sourire en coin, les deux hommes se regardent ébahis.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je demande, intrigué…

-Ce sourire … Commence Rémus, me regardant attentivement, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

-Merlin on aurait dit James ! Complète Sirius dans un murmure, ses mains posées sur mes épaules et ses beaux yeux lagons brillant de nostalgie et d'amusement tandis qu'il me considère longuement.

Je m'esclaffe. _Tant que ça ?_ Je l'avais même pas remarqué… mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chose… c'est comme si mon paternel vivait à travers moi…

Les prunelles se rétrécissent de méfiance.

-Alors, jeune Potter peut-on savoir ce que vous manigancez?

-Oh mais rien du tout ! j'assure en arborant un air angélique qui les fait pouffer.

-Et voilà qu'il nous fait un regard candide à la Lily Evans. Soupire en secouant la tête, Rémus.

-Quel regard? je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez! Je réponds, amusé.

Allez, file dit mon parrain en m'administrant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

« Et surtout ne te fait pas prendre!» ajoute-t-il avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, ponctué d'un clin d'œil complice que je lui retourne avant de dévaler en toute hâte les escaliers.

La cloche annonçant l'heure du repas vient de sonner, je dois me dépêcher.

J'enfile ma cape d'invisibilité pour éviter de perdre davantage de temps en croisant d'autres connaissances pendant que j'arpente les couloirs bondés.

Je patiente ensuite durant quinze minutes devant la porte menant à l'antre des disciples de ce bon vieux Salazar, attendant impatiemment que quelqu'un daigne enfin entrer ou sortir ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces serpents à rester là-dedans? N'ont-ils pas faim ?

Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais encore attendre longtemps. J'aperçois un groupe de 1ère année piaillant joyeusement tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

« Dépêche toi, de prendre ta potion, Amber! Primo, j'ai hyper faim, secundo, j'ai pas envie qu'on nous pique nos places ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon! »

« Non mais quelle étourdie …»

« La ferme Will, on ne t'as pas sonné. »

« En fait Ophelia, tu ne t'intéresses pas autant à la nourriture que tu le prétends, tout ce qui t'importe c'est de faire en sorte de te retrouver à côté de Théodore Nott pour lui faire les yeux doux. D'ailleurs il est pas un peu trop vieux pour toi? »

« Je dirais même TRES ! »

«T…Taisez-vous, ça… ça vous regarde pas! »

Je me dépêche de suivre les trois jeunes filles avant que la porte ne se referme.

A peine entré, je m'écarte sur le côté, évitant de justesse de me faire piétiner par un troupeau d'élèves affamés se hâtant vers la grande salle. Les locaux sont à présent déserts. Je retrouve sans difficulté l'antre du prince et y pénètre sans plus de cérémonie.

Je souris cruellement en songeant aux quelques mètres qu'il me reste à parcourir avant d'atteindre le lit où semble s'être terré ma Némésis. Réajustant mes cheveux et ma tenue, je m'avance d'un pas nonchalant vers le lit en question et écarte d'un coup sec les pans de l'épais rideau vert forêt ornant le lit mais sans succès.

Bien sûr, trop facile… Il semblerait que sa Majesté ne souhaite pas être troublé dans son repos.

Mais cela, je n'en ai cure, lui ne s'était pas gêné pour venir troubler mon sommeil à l'infirmerie ! M'honorant de son exécrable présence, profitant même de mon état d'inconscience enfin, de soit disant inconscience pour me voler un baiser. Si c'est pas dégueulasse ça!

Cet obsédé aurait très bien pu me violer si on l'avait laissé faire!

Je tremble de colère en y repensant. Hpmf ! Amoureux ou pas amoureux, cet enfoiré n'avait aucunement le droit de me souiller de la sorte ni d'envahir mon espace personnelle!

Rahg et ce foutu rideau qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir! Un simple alohomora ne suffit pas! Je passe près d'un quart d'heure à démêler ce casse-tête. Maudit Malefoy!

Le lit semble bouger de lui-même… intrigué, je tente à nouveau de forcer l'accès… Qu'arrive-il à Malfoy?

 _Sommeil agité ?_ J'hasarde. _Pff non mais quel bébé!_

En dépit de ce que je peux penser, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour le blond. Des cauchemars… J'en ai pas mal fait à l'époque et c'était tout sauf agréable.

Fort de mes bonnes intentions, je réussis enfin au bout de quelques minutes à faire céder la barrière.

En écartant les pans du rideau, je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à ÇA !

Je veux dire à la découverte d'une vision des plus troublantes... Érotique... luxurieuse.

Un Drago se touchant allègrement, le corps fiévreux, le visage rouge, la respiration hachée, les jambes sensuellement écartées, ses mains veloutées caressant son corps glabre... allant et venant ensuite sur une hampe gorgée de sang.

« Hn Potter» gémit-il avant de répéter ce nom telle une litanie de sa voix rauque et gémissante.

Il se cambre une dernière fois et retombe sur le matelas dans un dernier râle. Le corps immobile et rougi... Il semble reprendre son souffle, ses esprits...

Ses yeux voilés par le désir ne semblent pas encore me voir... Son membre reprend à nouveau de sa vigueur... Et je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir et frissonner à la vue de ce corps d'albâtre... Ces abdominaux finement musclés... Cette peau laiteuse et incroyablement douce, ce corps diaphane recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et se perdant dans les draps froissés… Ce gland rougi…

Je sens avec horreur mes reins s'embraser et mon sang migrer précipitamment vers mon bas ventre. Au même moment, Malefoy s'étire gracieusement et ouvre les yeux, un sourire béat ornant ses lèvres, sourire qui se fane d'ailleurs tandis que le visage de son détenteur devient livide en croisant mon regard perplexe.

-Po... tter articule-t-il d'une voix blanche.

C'est à mon tour de réagir... Non moins furieux de l'effet que son activité douteuse produit sur mon corps, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Et c'est pour le mieux, mon pantalon commence sérieusement à devenir étroit. Fort heureusement je porte une robe de sorcier assez ample ne laissant rien voir de mon trouble,

-Comme oses-tu te toucher en pensant a moi! Je siffle.

Je vois son membre se ramollir et me sent fortement vexé. A vrai dire cela ne fait qu' attiser ma colère. Et alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui c'est ça? Ou peut-être préfère-t-il l'Harry de ses fantasmes! Merlin sait à quoi il ressemble! Et franchement je préfère ne pas savoir !

Son regard se fait dur. Et d'une voix étranglée par la colère il me demande :

-Que fais-tu ici Potter, tu n'as aucunement le droit d'être ici!

Il s'arrête de parler, ayant remarqué que mes yeux errent encore sur son corps. Et, se rendant compte de sa nudité, il plaque le drap sur sa poitrine, soustrayant ainsi son membre et l'intégralité de son corps parfait à mon regard scrutateur. Le visage passant d'un joli blanc à un beau rouge écrevisse et cela en moins de quelque seconde.

Mph ! Pudique le Malefoy! Si je n'étais pas autant irrité, j'aurais sans doute ri de ce comportement très peu viril.

-COMMENT OSES-TU VIOLER MON SANCTUAIRE ! Rugit-il, furieux d'avoir été attrapé la main dans le sac ou plutôt dans le pantalon dans notre cas d'espèce...

-Et toi alors espèce de dégoûtant? je proteste! Pointant ma baguette sur son cou. Tu as un sacré toupet de gueuler comme ça alors que toi et moi savons très bien ce que tu m'as fait à l'infirmerie!

-Cela ne te donne en rien le droit de t'introduire de la sorte dans mon dortoir et de te conduire comme en pays conquis! Et sache bien que ce que je fais ou ne fais pas dans MA chambre ne te regarde en rien!

-ÇA ME REGARDE QUAND C'EST MON NOM QUE TU CRIES DURANT TES LICENCIEUSES PRATIQUES! STUPIDE DEGENERE !

Il s'empare de sa baguette dissimulée sous son oreiller et la pointe sur mon jugulaire, son visage plus rouge que jamais et ses yeux gris assombris par la colère.

-J'en ai assez entendu… Je ne te le redirais pas deux fois Potter, sors d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve réellement.

-Ouh je tremble de peur.

-JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! Rugit-il, à la limite de l'hystérie. Sa main libre s'abattant violemment sur sa table de nuit en ébène tandis que l'autre repousse violemment la mienne de son visage.

Il enroule rapidement le drap autour de sa taille et se met debout, face à moi, me toisant avec suffisance.

-Dehors Potter…

-Sinon quoi ?

-J'appelle Snape! Argue-t-il.

C'en est trop pour moi. Je m'écroule de rire, mes genoux cotonneux, atterrissant lourdement sur la moquette.

\- Hahahahahahahah ! hahahha!

-Décidément tu n'as vraiment aucun honneur Malfoy. Je soupire en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire… grince-t-il, son corps tremblant d'une rage contenue.

-Ça, il n'en est pas question. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ces conneries que tu débitais à l'infirmerie. Tu es sans conteste le pire poète que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie!

« Je suis amoureux de toi Potter… Ton visage est si beau… Et ton rire, une mélodie merveilleuse Peuh ! C'était quoi déjà la suite…

Ah oui, c'est y est je me rappelle: « Mais de mes sentiments, tu ne sauras rien du tout, tout comme cette confession que je te fais à l'instant présent, le cœur en déroute, palpitant douloureusement en ta présence même endormie te réclamant sans cesse, ne désirant que toi… Mes lèvres frémissent à l'idée de caresser les tiennes aux pourtours exquis, de m'abreuver de ton souffle chaud et de tes gémissements tandis que ma langue t'explore longuement et pleinement et blabla… _»_ Je claironneen prenant un air dramatique, un genou posé à terre et les bras effectuant des mouvements amples.

Je ne peux continuer longtemps mon sketch désopilant ayant reçu de plein fouet un sort qui me propulse à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et s'en suit une longue bataille. Des sorts volent ici et là, nos vêtements sont en lambeau, ne parlons même pas de la chambre qui est devenue un vrai foutoir.

Nous nous arrêtons essoufflés -nos baguette toujours en main- nous regardant en chiens de faïence.

-Ordure…Salaud…

-Langage Malfoy. Et d'ailleurs je te retourne le compliment.

-Potter pour la dernière fois, sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Je l'examine minutieusement. Ses cheveux bien coiffé de coutume sont aussi ébouriffés que les miens et dissimulent une bonne partie de son visage tordu par l'exaspération. Ses lèvres pincées me rappellent celles de Snape mais en mieux. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre à nouveau sa peau, la rendant brillante. Ses joues ont rosi sous l'effort. Sa main gauche tente gauchement de maintenir le drap menaçant de glisser à tout moment de ses hanches étroites.

Sa voix grave et traînant m'arrache à ma contemplation.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille et que tu ne l'as pas fait, ça s'est mal fini. Souffle-t-il, le regard dur et empli de rancune.

Ces mots me troublent, effectivement ça s'est mal terminé. J'ai failli le tuer… Mais de là à remettre cette histoire sur le tapis pour me culpabiliser…

-Alors pour la dernière fois Potter… Je te le redemande, sors d'i-

« Que se passe-t-il ici? »

Malfoy et moi sursautons et nous tournons dans un bel ensemble vers le nouvel arrivant.

Et merde, manquait plus que lui… Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes habitant le château, il a fallu que ce soit la grosse chauve souris qui rapplique. Et il n'a pas l'air très joyeux…

Hmph, de toute façon l'a-t-il seulement été un jour? J'en doute.

A suivre…

 **/**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël et d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! ^-^**

 **Mille mercis pour vos reviews, favoris et alertes lors du précédent chapitre. Ils m'ont réellement fait plaisir et encouragé à rédiger au plus vite la suite. : -)**

 **On se revoit l'année prochaine si tout se passe bien.**

 **Gros poutoux!**


End file.
